Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-26575165-20190106151714
San-uchiwa "Faux, les corsaires rompe l'acte plusieurs fois sans l'aide de Luffy le GM n'a jamais réagit, meme pas un Amiral" Je te rappel qu on parle du moment où la Marine a besoin d eux même si leurs présence n est pas indispensables car cela reste très utile comme bouclier, atout => seul exemple de ce type : la guerre de Marineford où tout les corsaires sont CONVOQUÉS. Le seul qui va y échapper c est Teach, Crocodile, jinbei sont a impel down et ne le seront plus grace a Luffy. La guerre est imminente, le cas Teach devient secondaire (avant qu Oda nous le mette au 1er plan a la fin de la guerre). "Pardon, on nous explique rien ? les corsaires font l'équilibre depuis le début du manga c'est dit et redit et si le GM vont les chasser c'est uniquement parce qu'ils auront trouvé une puissance comparable a celle des corsaires" http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Les_Trois_Grands_Pouvoirs Regarde la page du wikia, elle dit la même chose que moi, on ne connaît pas les détails de l équilibre bien qu on sache que corsaires, amiraux contrebalancent yonkous. Mais le problème c est qu un yonkou c est pas un pirate solo, c est un pirate avec un équipage puissant. Et comme jte l ai dit, un équilibre peut être très subjectif # formule mathématique. En clair ça serait, une des 3 parties touchés = monde déséquilibré, turbulent etc.. : "Mais tu as dis qu'il a battu juste un seul allié de BB ^^" Ben on a vu 1 capitaine allié, le reste on sait pas c est qui .. "Mais ca reste un Shichibukai pour l'instant" Oui, et un shishibukai comparé solo a un BB jeune, c est un top niveau corsaire, tout les corsaires n ont pas son niveau et attendons de voir ce qui vaut (s il fait tomber Marco je crois qu on seras d accord). En tout cas reprenons ce que je disais : Je prenais en compte l ensemble des alliés de Barbe blanche REUNIS comme a MF. Weeble lui a vaincu 16 équipages qui n étaient pas réunis, c est très différent, il y ait allez 1 par 1, hors ça va a l encontre de ce que je disais, c est très largement plus facile. Moi je parle de : plus de 40 capitaines alliés (dont mc Guy, doma,..) + équipages comparé a Weeble solo. C est en ça que la force des alliés appelé par Barbe Blanche est un sacré atout. "Les allié de BB ont neutralisé presque tout les VA présent a MF donc non ils sont loin d'etre faible" C est pas dans le manga, les films jmen méfie, a part le scan00 une partie de strong world. Et dans le film ceux dont tu parles c est Mc Guy, Doma, Les frères Decalvan.. mais je suis désolé pour l instant le seul allié tué par weeble qu on est vu c est Ao, donc rien nous dit que les 16 autres c est pas pareil. Apres je ne ferme pas la porte concernant le contraire. Mais ça ne change rien a ce que j ai dis la haut, weeble a coté de all alliés BB réunis y'a pas photo, c est les même qui sont a l origine de la guerre contre des milliers de marins dont officiers. "Comparé avec BB par la force Brute parce que tu peux pas comparer Weble et toute ces capacité surtout qu'il a un FDD ( c'est une autre histoire ) a BB" Rien n a été précisé, kizaru (donc oda a travers lui) compare weeble a un BB jeune. Parce que weeble physiquement peut pas être un monstre physique bien meilleur que BB et avoir en quelque sorte un impact similaire sans faire des séismes ? Un séisme c est avant tout un impact sur l environnement. Faut pas croire que personne ne peut esquiver ou stopper. Et puis ça veut rien dire cet histoire de FDD dans ce contexte "le niveau d un personnage", Garp a pas de fruit du démon c etait un monstre en puissance. "Moria meme pas capable de prendre le dessus sur Curiel, arrêtons un peu sauf si tu crois que les commandant de BB meme les plus faible sont plus fort que tout les 43 capitaine allié de BB alors qu'n voit dans le FB qu'il se mettent a 2 y compris Ace pour combattre l'un de ces capitaine allié" Nan mais rectification, il faut comparer : All alliés BB (capitaines domaine, mc Guy..) + leurs équipages entiers REUNIS A la force d un corsaire (weeble si tu veux). On va pas se mentir c est 2 choses différentes donc le fait que weeble a détruit 16 équipages non réunis, c est pas un argument qui décridibilise le niveau de la force des alliés de BB réunis a MF Si le but est de tuer BB par petit feu je te rappel qu'ils ont pas réussi a le faire c'est BN qui l'a fait" Non, Barbe Noire a achever Barbe Blanche qui était au bord de la mort avec la moitié de son visage désintégré. Ils ont tellement réussis que Akainu se préoccupera plus de Barbe Blanche a moitié mort impuissant, qui sans Luffy aura vu Ace mourir (il crie non !). Pendant que Akainu regarde Luffy se diriger vers l'échaffaud lol, il en avait plus rien a faire, sa cible a changé, Ace, Luffy, car il était hors de question que les pirates se fassent la mal. Et c est bien a cause de ça "akainu qui laisse BB a son sort", qu il se fera surprendre par son coup par derrière. Et jte le répète l histoire du hdo osef car akainu a pris le coup de dos c est un FAIT, un coup par derrière = avantage +++ Et le pire c est que même avec ce grand avantage, l amiral va lui arracher la moitié du visage ^^ Stp quoi Uchiha, un peu de bon sens jusqu'à maintenant on a parlé sérieusement.. Un coup par derrière c est un cadeau y'a pas d autres mots, c est pas une situation équitable. Faisons un sondage si tu veux. "2 Akainu n'était pas a fond alors qu'il s'est fait massacré par BB ? XD" C est ton avis, je dirais plutôt que c est akainu qui l a massacré, une blessure très mortelle alors que lui a été repoussé violemment et revient en mode poursuite. "3 me parler de Punk hazard alors que c'est un combat qui a duré 10 jour entre deux amiraux, je te rappel qu'un simple échange entre BB et SHanks deux Yonku a suffit pour faire fondre le ciel en deux ^^" Qui a dit que le paysage a été transformé au bout de 10 jours forcément et qu au début du combat le paysage était pas déjà chaotique au vu de leur puissance ? Rien puisqu on a rien vu, une hypothèse, mon avis n est pas forcément faux. "Et quand Oda affirme que Marco=Amiraux a MF ? non sur ca on le sait tous a part biensur ceux qui veulent pas l'admettre" Amiraux MF = amiraux qui regardent ailleurs, surpris, situation non équitable. "On nous infirme de la part de Hancock qu'il es indispensable que les SC soit présent a MF sinon il perdent leur statu, donc oui le GM avait besoin d'eux dire le contraire c'est vraiment faire part d'une mauvaise fois" Plus on est nombreux plus la victoire est assuré. C est indispensable pour Sengoku le grand stratège, parce que lui il est carrément dans l optique d écraser l ennemi avec tout les moyens. Moi je te parle pas de Sengoku, je te parle de manière générale ! La Marine est déjà très puissante sans eux. Et réfléchis encore et encore stp.. Crois tu une seconde que ça aurait un sens, ne serait ce qu un peu, de nous montrer BB si auparavant il ne le hype pas a fond ? S il ne montre pas que le mec avec tout un équipage + alliés qui règne sur le nouveau monde est un ennemi a pas prendre a la légère ? Crois tu bordel que ça serait normal que sengoku dise : "bon on s en fou des corsaires, on va les exploser sans" ??! Sérieux alors que le but de ce passage c est de montrer qu un empereur est un ennemi redoutable (qui plus ait avec tout ses alliés en mouvement c est précisé). Tu (et t es pas le seul) te poses pas les bonnes questions. Parce que imagine toi dans one piece, tu es chef de guerre mais tel un bouffon tu vas dire "la guerre est gagné les gars". Ben non, moi a la place de sengoku je dis pareil : ramenez moi sur le champs tout les corsaires ! Parce que jte le répète, faire sans eux c est comme renoncer a un atout, un bouclier. C est plutôt très bête de la part d un chef de guerre qui aura affaire a un empereur+équipage+alliés. "3 Ce Akainu il a perdu contre un Yonku mourront, si Akainu peut trouver le OP en un an c'est normal vu sa puissance" Coup par derrière, situation inégale et favorable a BB + plot amor. "Et son Amiral en chef le grand Sakazuki qui se méfie des samurai et lui interdit de partir ?" T as dit toi même la réponse : akainu se méfie des samouraïs, sa réponse ne concerne pas la rencontre kaido-BM en elle même ^^ "1 Donc les 7 corsaires = les 3 amiraux ? ^^" Je ne suis pas dans une optique de calcul mais plutôt une optique symbolique. On peut imaginer n importe quel calcul mais on peut pas nier que l équilibre se fait grâce a 3 pouvoirs : amiraux-yonkous-corsaires. Et on ne peut toujours pas nier qu un second est l entité d un des 3 pouvoirs. A partir de là c est plié, second = amiral c est un rêve qui se réalisera pas. "2 Donc pour toi 3 amiraux= 4 Yonku et leur empire XD" Avant tout c est symbolique, le second n est pas un des 3 pouvoirs. Il ne joue pas autant un rôle qu un amiral. Que l équilibre soit mathématiques ou très très subjectif le résultat est le même, une partie de quelque chose ne peut pas valoir une chose entière. C est comme si tu me disais que le bout d un sucre c est pareil qu un sucre entier ^^ c est a la fois du français (subjectif, symbolique) et a la fois mathématiques, c est comme ça et on y peut rien. - Fujitora qui se lance comme objectif (peut être solo) d abolir les corsaires C'est quoi cette excuse, comme quoi Fujitora va affronter les 7 corsaires et les battre alors qu'un seul de ces corsaires qui est Doflaingo envisage qu'il peut tuer Fuji lui et toute sa famille" Je crois plus un morceau de sucre bien plus gros qu un autre a lui tout seul. Doflamingo était prêt a s en prendre a Fuji avec tt son équipage et son grand atout sugar. "Et ce meme Kuzan n'est qu'un sbires d'un Yonku pour l'instant" Attendons de voir mais c est plutôt un allié traitre car il le dit a smoker, "j ai pas changé". "1 rien nous prouve que ni Kaido ni BM cherche le OP XD" Ben si.. Big mom a un rio poneglyphe qu elle garde chez elle c est pas pour en faire une tartine de beurre. Quant a Kaido : Jack a poursuivi raizou le ninja et kaido avec le shogun ont tué Oden. "2 BAH OUI garp pouvait pourchasser Roger ca c'est un fait, mais ca fait plus de 10 ans que aucun amiral n'ose pourchasser un Yonku a notre connaissance ces nouveau amiral" Jt'ai déjà répondu : A- situation moins chaotique, époque différente, possibilité que les corsaires n existaient pas (on voit 3 ou 4 shishi simples pirates), que l équilibre n existait pas. B- Shiki a la flotte la plus grande et est très puissant + Roger connait l emplacement des armes antiques => rencontre shanks BB a coté = pipi de chat C- ici les 2 ne sont pas chez eux, une intervention est plus faisable, moins périlleuse. Alors que là notre kaido se trouve a wano avec les samouraïs, Big mom a WCI protégé par ses tartes canons. "Les Yonku calcule meme pas le GM, les amiraux se feront massacré par une alliance de deux Yonku, attendant de voit cette fameuse purge, le puissant Akainu qui n'est meme pas capable d'affronter Wano..." Kaidou dit faire la guerre a la Marine "tenez vous prêt etc", s il s en préoccupait pas ça serait pas le cas, la Marine est la puissance militaire globale du GM. Attendons de voir que les revos sont 6 pieds sous terre, que l ordre corsaire va être détruit et on en reparle t inquiète.